


Happy Birthday Baby Boy Jack

by Mamhiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crack, How Do I Tag, Human Jack Kline, I Love Jack Kline, I just really love Jack Kline guys, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Jack Kline is my son, Jack Kline's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamhiel/pseuds/Mamhiel
Summary: Donna and Jody are lesbian queens that are off on their honeymoon. While they're gone Dean invades their house along with Charlie, Cas, and Jack.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday Baby Boy Jack

**Author's Note:**

> On Instagram, I have an au called @spnpizzamanau aheh,,um this is set it that world!
> 
> Also proofreading?? Whos she???
> 
> So I wrote this on Jack's birthday, posted it on my instagram acc on Jack's brithday I think but i COMPLETELY forgot I had an ao3 acc! So,,here lmao,,,,

Finally Jack was home. He stood in the lawn and sighed. Freshly mowed. Okay...

Jack glanced inside the windows to see who all was home- or at least in their rooms. Then he noticed something strange- every single light in the house was out.

Claire usually gets home earlier than he does- her stupid lungs good at running. And his own stupid lungs having asthma and not being able to run more than 2 blocks. Plus he had after school detention for something he didn't even do.

Charlie wasn't home either- which wasn't as strange because she has a job but she usually has the lights on in her room because she oversleeps and forgets to turn it off.

That made him realize and remember that this isn't any of their houses, not even Dean's. Or Charlie. And if he recalls right it's Dean who is babysitting, not Charlie. So why did Charlie even stay there? Maybe they all just live there. But now he feels bad because the actual owners of the house are on a honeymoon- and he's just invading their space.

Not to mention that Cas is obviously well liked between them all- especially Dean. Claire had a weird relationship with him- I think she said that she thinks of him as her father figure but she's angry at him for something? He didn't remember exactly, but Claire obviously still likes him. Sam really likes him too. Charlie and Cas have really good conversations.

But- Jack doesn't really know where he fits in, other than being the one that Cas brought along.

Plus school, which he has a hard time with from his lack of education in his younger years, and the lack of proper communication with people his age or just in general.

There's Clark. He's sorta- he's not sure really. Sometimes he's teasing him with his friends and other times he's really nice.

Jack shakes his head, realizing he's just been standing on the porch staring at the door. He shrugs off his coat slightly, ready to put it on the rack when he walks in.

The room was dark, the curtains closed- he didn't realize earlier when suddenly-

"SUPRISE!" Followed by some popping noises and confetti.

He gasped and started laughing at his shock, looking around the room there everyone was. Dean, Sam, Gabe, Charlie, Claire, and Cas. Coming from the kitchen was even-

"Michael!" Jack ran up and hugged him. Michael rubbed his back. As he pulled back he finally took the whole room in. There were streamers, confetti on the floor, and then his eyes landing on the most beautiful thing in the world.

"IS THAT A-" He started and raced towards it.

"-a nougat vending machine, of course." Gabe finished, ruffling Jack's hair and patting the machine. 

"How did you guys even do this? Or fit it through the door?" Jack questioned, trying to remember any opening in the house big enough for it. Then he checked for wheels and thank god there was some.

"Uh- windows may have been broken." Sam rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Gabe.

Another pop was heard and Cas had confetti falling around him with Dean laughing- probably the source. 

"Confetti! It's a parade!" Cas pranced around and everyone laughed and shook their heads.

"So is this," Jack gestured to the nougats. "Going in my room or...?"

"Uh- no. I worked very hard replacing everything in there with nougats or whatever. Plus, we all agreed we don't want you to be eating them at 3am and getting a sugar high." Dean looked at the vending machine like it was his baby- not the same as how he looked at his actual Baby, or Cas for that matter. Which Jack simply tilted his head at and ignored.

Sam chuckled. "Ew- Dean I'm gonna tell Baby that your cheating on her. Looks like you and her need a minute alone-" He started backing up to the kitchen. Dean swatted at him.

"NO- me and Baby's relationship is impenetrable."

Cas cleared his throat from behind the two. "Yeah, I don't think Baby's the one in that relationship getting penetrated."

Dean sputtered and his face turned very red. "WOAH- NOT TRUE." He whipped around towards Cas.

"Oh, so Baby is getting penetrated? That's pretty weird, Dean-" Cas forced himself not to laugh, which made everyone else laugh even more because of the face he made to stop himself.

"No one is penetrating anyone!" Dean rolled his eyes and started wheezing with everyone else.

Jack stood there, laughing softly but not really getting what they were laughing at.

"GuYs your gonna taint the poor baby!" Charlie wrapped her arms around Jack and squeezed him into a hug. "C'mon, Cas and Dean made- or at least tRiEd- to make a cake for you!" She nudged him with her elbow and dragged them into the kitchen, everyone following after.

Jack was initially excited to see the cake- until he saw the mess- and then the cake which somehow looked worse than the kitchen. "This...is a cake?"

Dean let out a sudden laugh. "It's- well- It was supposed to!" He nudged Cas with his elbow and they started getting into a nudging contest. When everyone was sorta just...watching them Dean stopped and was suddenly very into the floor. 

Jack watched Dean staring at the floor and so he looked down at it too. Then he giggled at a meme he remembered. _'Mmm yes the floor here is made out of floor'_

"Cas here didn't know how to bake other than pie so I suggested he help me make it because, well obviously I'm a very good chef." Cas rolled his eyes with practically his whole upper half and stepped closer to Dean.

"I feel like I did better than you did, Dean."

"YEAH RIGHT- then why did we boTh have to change after yOu got frosting on both of us."

"It was both of you guys- shut up." Claire rolled her eyes and pulled a plate from behind her back. "I salvaged the only good piece for you, dude. Which I _was_ going to eat but since it's your birthday I gUeSs I'll let you have it."

"Oh! Thank you, Claire." He smiled down at the slice and then looked at everyone else. "Thank you all. I really appreciate this! So, this calls for a..." He trailed off as he set the plate down and started individually hugging everyone.

After the hugs everyone got their own slices- going around the weird looking parts that everyone agreed would probably give then food poisoning.

Everyone sat at the table and exchanged conversation with everyone- even Michael fit into it pretty well. And Jack smiled to himself. What was he thinking, earlier? He definitely fit into all of them, their little group that he feels like will definitely grow as time moves on. Already so many friends he's made. Jack couldn't be more happier than this moment.


End file.
